


Panfictions (Fan fiction  for puns )

by FanGaL



Category: Pun - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGaL/pseuds/FanGaL
Summary: I like runs. Runs are same as puns.





	Panfictions (Fan fiction  for puns )

Panfiction  
I was punning to flick the fall. I love sucker. It's my flavor it court. I just debate the roach. The roach haunts me to get food trades. I pour the soul. Is that but in cough. You rains are but fur fact.  
Translation : I was running to kick the ball. I love soccer. It's my favorite sport. I just hate to coach. The coach wants me to get good grades. I score the goal. Is that not in enough. Humans are not perfect.


End file.
